zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
Farm
Overview Vanilla Minecraft growth has been globally disabled on the server for Wheat, Carrots, Potatoes and Nether Warts. Instead, players must build farms in towns in order to grow these crops. The farm tile improvement takes up an entire chunk and designates this chunk as eligible for growth. The rate at which crops grow on this plot is controlled by the town's growth modifier which is controlled by various buildings/wonders/governments/culture in effect on the town. Growth on farm plots differs from standard Minecraft growth in a few key ways which will require players to re-engineer common farm patterns that they are used to. Below are some of the technical details for how farms grow crops. ALERT - Pistons are disabled everywhere EXCEPT within Farm Chunks. Modifiers and Effects How Growth Rate Works Your town's growth rate is based primarily on two factors. First, your town's government type. Second, structures/wonders in your town. Your town starts off with a base growth rate, as defined by your town's government. In tribalism, the base growth rate is 50%. Every 60 seconds, the server processes a growth tick, in which every farm chunk will process growth on. Your town's growth rate will determine how many crops grow each time the server processes a growth tick. The number of crops that will grow is 6 for each 100% of growth rate. For growth rates that do not divide evenly into 6, your farm will have a percentage change to grow an extra crop based on the left overs. For example: * If your town's growth is: 50% (6 * 0.5 = 3) you have a 50% chance to grow 3 crops every growth tick. * If your town's growth is: 60% (6 * 0.6 = 3.6) you will always grow 3 crops and have 0.6 of a crop left over. Since that is 60% of a full crop, you have a 60% chance to grow 4 crops during this growth tick. * If your town's growth is: 225% (6 * 2.25 = 13.5) you will always grow 13 crops and have a 50% chance to grow another crop this growth tick. The crops that grow are chosen at random, crops may, by chance, grow twice in one tick. Crops that are fully grown are not chosen for growth. Light Level and Hydration Light level for your crops work the same as in Vanilla Minecraft, crops need a light level above 9 to grow. Mushrooms need a light level below 12 to grow. Irrigation works a bit differently. If the tile a crop is on is not irrigated it has a 50% chance to fail to grow. If it fails to grow, your farm will *not* choose another crop to grow. You effectively lose a crop growth tick, so be sure to keep your farms irrigated. Implications For Farm Designs More Farms is Better Because the growth is processed on a per-chunk basis, this means having more farm plots will result in better yield than more crops on the same plot. This means that your standard "Wheat tower" design is going to be a lot less efficient than building many farm chunks over a large area of land. Less May be More Planting a lot of crops on the same plot may seem to cause crops to grow more slowly. This is because there are more crops to choose from, it may take longer for individual crops to fully mature. If you need crops fast, plant fewer crops. If you need volume, go ahead and plant more. Placement Considerations Like all Tile Improvements farms can be built anywhere inside your town's culture borders. If they are built outside the borders of your town, then they can be harvested, rebuilt, and/or griefed, by anyone as they are not protected. When a farm is initially built, the bedrock layer preview is one block below the layer upon which the crops will be planted. Compared to most buildings, you will probably want the bedrock preview one block lower.z Category:Tile Improvements